


I'm Still Waiting

by lila_luscious1



Category: Saving Hope (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Devotion, F/M, Frustration, I'm waiting, Love, Medical Conditions, Medical Trauma, Purpose, Sexual Frustration, hold on, i'll wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Dr. Alex Reid is a carnival o conflicting emotions...relief, worry,anxiety, shock, frustration, love...the love of her life, Charlie Harris,is not responding to treatment after his very severe traffic collision,despite the attentions of some of the top neurologists available.





	1. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [gianta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianta/gifts), [ValaMalDoranJackson (FionaGlenanneWesten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts).

"Charlie...how many times have either of us heard a patient's loved ones ask  
the question 'Why ME?...Why US?'...hundreds? thousands?...now I find myself  
asking that very same thing...we're GOOD PEOPLE, aren't we, babe? We support  
charities, we improve lives-we SAVE lives...don't we? Don't we make things better?  
We make the world BETTER, don't we? Maybe...maybe we took it all for granted...

"I just wish that you would wake up...that you COULD wake up and...maybe open your eyes,  
to start...something; ANYTHING-I'll take anything at this point. I used to worry that I said I love  
you too much; now I'm thinking that I didn't say it enough...I know that you can hear me-I BELIEVE  
THAT. I'm holding on to that. With all of my might. And I'll keep holding on, KEEP HOPING. I love you  
baby. My Charlie, my love."


	2. I KNOW THAT YOU HEAR ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit from Alex to Charlie

"Hey, Charlie. Double shift, today-I'm out of here at midnight, back  
at six. I don't mind, shit...when we were residents, how many 48 hours on  
did we pull? Way too many, right?

I talked to both of our Moms last night. They miss you, as we all do. Your Dad's  
in Scotland, closing another "deal". My Dad is consulting now-still...I can tell that he  
is chaffing to get back into the office full-time."

The lovely brunette re-arranges the bed covers, re-plump's Charlie's pillows. She notices that  
he's been shaved, however whomever did it performed the task very poorly. She makes a mental  
note to do the shaving herself in the future.

"I know that you can hear me, babe. It's important that you know that I'M STILL HERE, and I'll BE  
here, until you wake up, and after. I just wish that you could some-how...give me some sort of sign  
that you do. But, it's okay...I'll be patient, I mean I'll TRY TO BE. I have rounds, but I'll be back. Love  
you."


End file.
